1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a skin acupoint/meridian nitric oxide collection kit and method thereof, and more particularly to a skin acupoint/meridian nitric oxide collection kit and method for collecting nitric oxide, nitrite and nitrate for assaying nitric oxide concentration on a skin surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nitric oxide (NO) levels are predominantly increased in skin acupoints or meridians, and NO is an important meridian chemical. Collections of NO, nitrite, and nitrate from skin surface will make it possible to assay NO concentrations from the acupoints or meridians for research, diagnosis, and treatment of skin and related disorders using alternative therapies such as acupuncture, acupressure, chiropractic medicine, therapeutic touch, Reiki, Tuna, laying-on-of-hands, and Qi Gong.
Recent studies have shown that NO is perhaps one of the most important messenger molecules in the human body, which is produced in many cell types including neurons and skin tissues. Nitric oxide concentrations and chemical messengers in human skin can be continuously monitored by using dermal microdialysis in vivo. (Clough G F, Bennett A R, Church M K: Measurement of nitric oxide concentration in human skin in vivo using dermal microdialysis. Exp Physiol 1998; 83: 431–434; Clough G, Bennett A R, Church M K: Relationship between nitric oxide, cyclic GMP and vasodilatation in human skin in vivo. J Physiol 1998; 513P). However, the procedure of such method requires a step of inserting a needle into the human's skin, which is painful. Thus, it may have possible side effects and cause infections through the needle.
In a living system, oxyhemoglobin and oxymyoglobin catalyze the complete conversion of NO or nitrite ions (NO2−) to nitrate ions (NO3−). Measurements of the metabolites, that is, nitrite or nitrate ions, have been considered to be very adequate indicators of the presence of NO. (Ma S X, Lgnarro L J, Byrns R, Li X Y: Increased nitric oxide production in posterior hypothalamus and central sympathetic function on arterial pressure tolerance to nitroglycerin in rats. Nitric Oxide: Biology and Chemistry 1999: 3: 153–161). However, there is no such a kit for collecting nitrate, nitrite, and NO on skin surface.
The chemicals and mechanism of the acupoints or meridians, including the mechanisms and the substances of meridian transmission in many alternative therapies such as acupuncture, therapeutic touch, and Qi Gong acupuncture, therapeutic touch, and Qi Gong are unexplored. Meridian system has remained a mystery for thousands of years. None of similar products has been used for collecting and determining nitric oxide concentrations in acupuncture points or meridians as well as studying mechanism responsible for nitric oxide in the meridians and their responses to alternative therapies. Recent use and acceptance of alternative therapies such as acupuncture, therapeutic touch, and Qi Gong throughout the world shows us that there is a need to study the mechanisms or systems of meridian systems so that we may master the science of alternative therapies effectively and efficiently.